Antara Pirang dan Udang
by Shaanon
Summary: Antara masa lalunya dan hubungannya sekarang—yang manakah yang akan Aomine Daiki pilih? AoKise. One-shot.


Aomine mencintai udang.

Apapun itu, mau udang sungai, udang karang, lobster—yang besar atau yang kecil—apapun jenis krustasea bercapit yang dilihatnya, ia akan menyayangi mereka tanpa pandang bulu.

Mungkin juga karena ia tidak tahu apa bedanya.

Cintanya sebesar dunia, setinggi langit, sedalam palung terdalam, seluas jagat raya ini. Ia mencintai seluruh udang di dunia seperti ia mencintai kakak-kakak cantik berdada besar.

Kebiasaannya; menangkap seekor udang, berbasa-basi dengannya, mengagumi bentuknya, lalu melepaskan mereka kembali ke alamnya, walau perpisahan mereka tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Beberapa kali Aomine harus menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar saat ia melihat punggung makhluk air itu berenang pergi meningggalkan dirinya sendiri, menghilang di balik horizon. Ia yakin, ini pasti yang terbaik untuk mereka. Ia tidak mau apa yang _telah terjadi_ terulang kembali.

Tapi itu dulu. Saat umurnya bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun.

* * *

**Antara Pirang dan Udang**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rate: T **

**Main Pair: AoKise. AoUdang.**

**Warnings: OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. _slight_ hiperbolis. Homo.**

**A/N1: Anggaplah _crayfish_ itu udang. Tempura: udang goreng tepung. Oh, dan ini bukan parodi dari 'Antara Cinta dan Anugrah'. Ada 'kan sinetron dengan nama itu?  
**

* * *

Semua ini berawal dari pertemuan pertama mereka.

Saat iris biru lautnya pertama kali menatap kepingan _onyx_ seekor _Paranephrops planifrons_ yang tengah melintasi kaki berkulit gelapnya. Hulu sungai di desa neneknya menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan itu.

Detik itu juga, Aomine muda berfikir, kalau ia baru saja bertemu dengan makhluk terindah di dunia. Ia tidak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ciptaan terindah Yang Maha Pencipta itu—setidaknya itu menurutnya.

Cangkang kebiruannya bercahaya, merefleksikan sinar matahari yang bersinar terang. Kedua tangan berupa capit besar, terlihat sangatlah kokoh. Tiga pasang kaki membantunya berjalan di atas batuan licin sungai sejuk ini. Dan yang paling mengagumkan adalah, oh, betapa indahnya kedua mata _raven_-nya saat mereka saling temu pandang.

Aomine telah dibuat jatuh cinta. Cinta yang tidak biasa.

Cinta yang lebih ekstrim daripada kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet.

Cinta yang lebih kejam daripada kisah cinta Orihime dan Hikoboshi.

Tanpa ragu, Aomine pun mengangkat sang dewi dari dalam air. Menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar. Membawa 'kekasih' barunya pulang, dan menamainya _'Ebi'_.

Aomine kecil sangat menyayangi Ebi. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, ia dan Ebi selalu bersama. Melewatkan siang hari bersama. Ebi lah yang berhasil membuat Aomine teralihkan dari rasa bosannya.

Aomine berbicara, Ebi terdiam. Aomine berlari, Ebi terdiam. Aomine tertawa, Ebi terdiam. Selalu seperti itu, namun Aomine tetaplah bahagia. Toh Ebi selalu di sisinya. Walau ia hanya—lagi-lagi,— terdiam.

Hingga matahari kembali ke peristirahatannya. Tidak mau terpisah dengan '_kekasih_' barunya, Aomine membawa Ebi pulang dan meletakkan _Anthropoda_ tersebut di atas meja makan sementara ia berlari untuk mandi. Berbagai rencana telah ia siapkan dalam benaknya untuk malam ini, rencana dengan Ebi dan dirinya sebagai pemeran utama.

Namun, semua itu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Tepat setelah ia selesai mandi, ia kembali ke ruang makan untuk mendapatkan kandang Ebi kini terisi ruang hampa.

"..."

Dengan polosnya, Aomine bertanya. "Ibu. Mana E—"

Ibunya tersenyum.

"Ah. Daiki. Terima kasih atas **udang **yang kau tangkap hari ini. Cepat duduk. Makan malam hari ini—**_Tempura_**_._"

**Prang**

Setengah hati Aomine hancur.

Malam itu, terjadi pertumpahan air mata.

Berapa kalipun Aomine berusaha mencari penggantinya, namun ia tidak akan pernah menemukan seekor udang karang seindah Ebi.

Aomine harus pasrah menerima kenyataan,—cinta pertamanya berakhir di penggorengan.

Sekali lagi; kejadian itu terjadi di masa lalu. Masa' iya sekarang seorang Aomine Daiki menjadi hiperbolis begitu hanya karena binatang bernama udang?

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Oh Tuhan.

Sebenarnya apa yang dirinya di masa lalu pikirkan, 'sih?

Tangan remangnya kini bergetar, menggenggam sebuah kertas berisi coretan anak kecil, mewarnai lapangan putih itu dengan berbagai warna krayon. Keringat turun dari pelipisnya, ketika kepingan biru lautnya melihat gambar diatasnya, hasil karya imajinasi masa kecilnya.

**_Ebi dan Daiki. Selalu bersama._**

Aomine menjerit dalam hati.

Di bawah tulisan nista itu, matanya menangkap gambar abstrak berbentuk seorang manusia dengan kulit yang diwarnai dengan krayon coklat, tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seekor udang kehijauan berukuran ekstra. Setinggi manusia gelap tersebut.

Astaga.

Sejak kapan acara merapihkan gudangnya bisa berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini?

Demi semua koleksi majalah Mai-_chan_-nya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau ia pernah memiliki kekasih bernama 'Ebi'. Belum lagi kekasih tersebut berwujud udang karang.

Tidak ingat atau _tidak mau mengingat_?

Kalau bisa, betapa ia ingin menampar dirinya di masa lalu dan mengembalikan bocah itu ke jalan yang lurus.

Emosi membentuk kertas itu menjadi sebuah bola kecil, dan dengan lemparan khasnya, Aomine melemparkan kertas hina itu memasuki tempat sampah tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Tidak perlu ada yang tahu tentang masa lalu nistanya itu. Hubungannya dengan Ebi berakhir di tempat sampah.

Tarik nafas. Buang nafas.

Ingatlah Aomine Daiki. Dirimu telah memiliki seseorang yang lebih layak. Seseorang yang berwujud manusia—dan syukurlah, bukan udang. Kekasih pirang yang begitu manis dan imut, dengan senyumannya yang begitu bercahaya saat ia tersenyum kepadamu. Lebih bercahaya daripada cangkang mengkilap Ebi, tentu saja.

Belum lagi, kekasihnya adalah seorang model yang bersedia memberikan setengah jiwanya untuk seseorang seperti Aomine; yang dulunya pernah memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan udang.

Oh betapa Aomine berharap Kise tidak mengetahui rahasia pribadinya itu.

'_Tenanglah, Daiki...'_ Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, '_yang tadi kau lihat hanyalah ilusi belaka. Fatamorgana. Kesalahan penglihatan. Kau harus segera pergi ke optik habis ini._' Batinnya, meyakinkan kalau apa yang tadi dilihatnya hanyalah delusi belaka. Ia pikir matanya sudah mulai minus, mungkin. Atau malah katarak.

Lupakanlah. Sekarang, ia harus kembali ke pekerjaannya yang tertinggal. Masih banyak barang-barang rongsokan yang perlu dibersihkan.

Ya, kembalilah menyibukkan diri dan melupakan hal horor tadi...

.

.

.

**Brak!**

"Aomine-_cchi_!"

Aomine berteriak histeris.

"K-K-K-Kise?!" Oh tidak. Seseorang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang muncul entah darimana. Dan ada apa dengan wajah bahagia itu? Tidak tau 'kah dia kalau Aomine sedang dalam masa dilema? "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yang baru datang memajukan bibirnya. Ah, sudah ia sangka, kekasihnya memang super imut. Jauh lebih imut daripada udang manapun!

"Uuh, jahat. Kan Aomine-_cchi_ yang memintaku untuk datang dan membantumu. Lihat, aku bahkan sudah repot-repot membawakanmu _bento_ untuk makan siang."

Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk repot-repot?

Memang, sudah hampir satu jam sebelum Aomine bertemu kertas laknat tadi ia menghubungi sang kekasih untuk membantunya membersihkan gudang. Kise adalah orang yang cekatan, tidak seperti dirinya yang pemalas—entah apa jadinya kalau ia bekerja sendiri.

Seusai ia meletakkan bungkusan _bento_ buatannya di atas meja makan, sang _small forward_ langsung duduk di samping sang tuan rumah, "Jadi, apa yang perlu kubantu?" Aomine bersumpah, ia dapat melihat buntut imajiner di belakang tubuh Kise bergoyang antusias.

"Uh... Kau bisa bereskan yang di sebelah sana," ia mengarahkan pandangan Kise menuju benda-benda tak tersentuh di sudut ruangan. Kise menjawab dengan anggukkan penuh semangat dan segera bergegas menjalankan tugasnya.

Kepingan madunya memindai barang-barang di hadapannya, memutuskan dari mana ia akan memulai. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat ia mulai memindahkan barang-barang yang terlihat baru dan yang mana yang terlihat tidak lagi terpakai.

Tidak lama setelah mereka terlarut dalam pekerjaannya masing-masing, Aomine memecah keheningan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku memakai kunci cadangan di bawah karpet," balas Kise, tanpa masalah. "dan, ngomong-ngomong Aomine-_cchi_, ini apa ya?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh lemas, hanya untuk mendapatkan pemuda polos di sampingnya tengah membuka sebuah buku gambar kecil—

—yang dipenuhi coretan-coretan masa kegelapan Aomine.

Dengan wajah was-was dan kecepatan dewanya, Aomine merebut barang bukti itu dengan ganas. _'Sial sial sial sial sial' _rapalnya berkali-kali dalam hati, sambil mendekap buku tak berdosa itu, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kise. Kelakuan tidak wajar sang kekasih membuat Kise memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, memasang tampang polos. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak melihat apa-apa, Kise." Pernyataannya lebih mirip perintah daripada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Eh?"

"Kau. Tidak. Melihat. Apa. Apa." Aomine mengulang kalimatnya dengan penekanan di tiap kata, sebisa mungkin menghipnotis si pirang dengan kalimatnya.

Kise merasakan keringat turun dari pelipisnya. "E-eh... Yah—aku tidak melihat apa-apa, sih. Tapi, Ebi itu siapa?"

"D-dari mana kau tahu nama itu?!"

Telunjuk Kise mengarah ke buku gambar tadi, dan Aomine dapat melihat tulisan '**_I —_simbol cinta_— Ebi_**' terpampang manis di sampul buku itu. Ingin sekali ia membuat dahi lebarnya mencium tembok dengan mesra.

"Aomine-_cchi_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ebi itu siapa?" Kise bertanya sekali lagi, dan pertanyaannya dibalas dengan tatapan abstrak dari Aomine. Pupil mata mengecil, keringat mengucur menggelikan, mulut seakan terkunci. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya, Kise meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan bibirnya, "A-Aomine-_cchi... _Jangan-jangan, Ebi itu—"

"BUKAN!" Akhirnya ia bersuara. Keras. "Apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, Ebi bukanlah itu. Lupakanlah semua yang telah kau lihat, Kise." Aomine mencengkram pundak Kise, berusaha menjalin kontak batin dengan iris madu itu. Sudut bibir Kise berkedut, dan ia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Cengkraman di pundaknya melonggar, dan sang _ace _menghela nafas sambil bergumam "Syukurlah," sedikit merasa beruntung ia memiliki kekasih yang penurut. Sementara Aomine mengamankan buku gambar tersebut, Kise hanya dapat melongo bingung dengan kejadian tiba-tiba tadi.

Kembali ke kesadaran, Kise kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Begitu juga Aomine. Mensortir barang yang terpakai, dan tidak terpakai. Terpakai, tidak terpakai.

Dan sekali lagi, Dewi Fortuna sedang jahil rupanya.

"A-A-Aomine-_cchi..._ I-ini..."

Aomine menoleh kearah Kise, gerakannya patah-patah. Kenapa ia benar-benar sial hari ini? Dari cara bicara Kise yang terbata-bata seperti itu, ia yakin apa yang dilihat si pirang itu adalah sesuatu yang... ehm, mencurigakan.

"Kise! Aku bisa—"

"Aomine-_cchi_ kamu imut banget! Lihat pipi gembil dan senyuman malaikat itu!"

'_Senyuman malaikat? Kise, apa kau perlu ke optik juga?' _Batin Aomine, setengah bersyukur apa yang ditemukan Kise bukanlah benda laknat lain yang berhubungan dengan makhluk bernama Ebi lagi, melainkan foto-foto dirinya tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, seumur-umur mungkin hanya sekarang Aomine senang dibilang imut. "Sudah hentikan, lanjutkan kerjaanmu."

—walau perkataannya berakhir terabaikan. Kise terlalu asyik _fanboying_ melihat kekasihnya dalam versi kecil dibandingkan mengerjakan pekerjaannya kembali. Sang tuan rumah hanya dapat menghela nafas dan kembali membuang setumpuk barang lama sementara di latar belakang dapat terdengar teriakan macam _'kyaaa,' _dan _'uwaa imut banget,'_ menemani tiap gerakannya.

Hingga keheningan mencurigakan mengambil alih ruangan.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Aomine mengintip dari balik pundak Kise. "Kena—"

Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang dipegang Kise;

—sebuah foto dimana dirinya mencium seekor udang.

Demi cintanya pada Kise. Apa 'sih maunya foto itu?

"Aomine-_cchi..._"

"..."

"Kau... Ciuman pertamamu... Ternyata sudah diambil," tangan Kise terlihat bergetar bersamaan denggan kalimatnya. Ia berbalik menatap biru redup Aomine, "dan kau bilang aku adalah ciuman pertamamu!"

Ugh... Kapan sih kekasihnya ini tidak bersikap kelewat dramatis?

"H-ha!? Apa itu termasuk ciuman?"

"Iya! Lihat! Bibirmu menyentuh bibirnya Ebi!"

—Sejujurnya, Aomine sendiri bingung apakah penglihatan Kise itu sangat tajam atau malah kelewat parah. Bahkan sampai sekarang Aomine masih bingung dimana letak bibir makhluk invertebrata itu.

"Aomine-_cchi_ pembohong! Jahat!"

"Kise! Dengarkan aku! Lupakan udang-udang itu. Sekarang aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

"Jadi maksudmu aku menjadi pengganti Ebi? Aku disamakan dengan udang, gitu!?"

**Jleb**

"A-apa!? Kise, apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu? Kau adalah kau. Kau sangat berbeda dengan Ebi!"—secara fisik dan sifat, tentu saja—"Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada semua udang-udang yang ada di dunia ini. Jangan samakan aku dengan diriku yang dulu. Kau telah merubah hidupku, Kise."

Tangannya meraih tangan yang lebih kecil, dan menatap kepingan madu itu penuh arti, berusaha meyakinkan Kise apa yang ia katakan itu benar dan bukanlah gombalan belaka.

Air mata terlihat di sudut mata Kise. Ia terharu rupanya. "A... Aomine-_cchi..."_

Oh, betapa Aomine sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan. "Nah, lupakan semua yang telah berlalu, dan ayo makan. Berurusan dengan makhluk itu membuatku lapar."

Kise mengangguk dan menghapus butiran air di matanya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil dua boks makanan diatas meja. Berlari kecil, ia kembali ke samping Aomine dan menyerahkan makan siang mereka pada tangan yang membutuhkan.

Seketika dengan terbukanya penutup boks makanan itu, kedua iris biru gelap itu mengecil, sementara senyuman Kise terkembang bahagia, penuh kebanggaan.

"Silahkan dimakan, Aomine-_cchi. _Isi _bento_ hari ini: nasi, salad, dan **_tempura_**."

—Trauma masa kecilnya datang.

"...Kise. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ebi?"

"Eh?"

Sial.

—ternyata, _move on _itu sulit, yah...

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**A/N2: Karena AoKise angst terlalu mainstream /wadezig**

**Maafkan aku telah menodai kalian, my dear otp ;;w;; review?**


End file.
